


Not Quite Normal

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Week [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Librarian Kira, POV Kira, Pixies, Summer before Senior year, Tracy/Kira friendship, s3B doesn't really happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yukimuras move to Beacon Hills, but the Nogitsune doesn't possess Stiles, Kira doesn't befriend the pack, or fall in love with Scott. So when her only friend goes away for the summer, Kira decides to get a job at the library to get paid to be bored. Until a broody brunette walks in one evening.</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Week - Day 2: Canon Divergence/Universe Alteration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Kira has no idea why her parents decided to move to Beacon Hills. It’s a weird little town, and the complete opposite from New York. After only a few weeks, she had the feeling that it was almost dangerous to go to high school here.

Then her mother had told her about her powers and the supernatural, and Kira realized she was right. There were terrifying things out there and some of them set in front of her during AP Biology.

With the news about her powers, Kira had gotten a whole new set of rules. There were things Kira couldn’t do, people she couldn’t hang out with, because it was too dangerous. Kira had been furiou, and tried to befriend the McCall pack, the people her mother had told her to stay away from, in an attempt at rebellion. The pack hadn’t really taken to her, and Kira had given up after about a week.

She’d felt a little lonely after that, until she befriended Tracy. Tracy is nice and smart, and Kira considers her one of her best friends. She does still miss having a big group of friends, like she had in New York.

Her summers in New York had been more exciting, too. Tracy went to Europe for a month with her parents, and Kira had been so bored the first week she actually got a job. So now she’s at the library, every weekday evening, from five to closing. It’s not like she has any friends to go out with.

Kira’s been drawing foxes chasing their own tail all evening, when the door opens, and she nearly falls out her chair in surprise. The library isn’t a popular place on Friday nights.

‘Hi,’ she says when she sits stay upright again. Her mouth drops open when she sees who came in. The girl in front of her is pretty, though a little scowly. Girls like her should be in clubs on Friday nights, not in libraries.

‘Do you have old editions of the Beacon Hills Gazette?’ It doesn’t actually sound like a question, but Kira interprets it that way.

‘How old?’ Kira asks, rolling her chair behind her computer.

‘Early 1900s.’

Kira presses a couple keys, humming as she scrolls down. ‘Yes, we do, but everything before 2000 is on microfilm. Is that a problem?’

‘That’s fine.’

Kira leads the girl to were the microfilms are, grabs the ones she asked for, and shows her how the machine works.

‘Let me know when you’re done or need anything else?’

‘Sure,’ the girl says, but she’s already scrolling through the newspapers.

The girl starts coming by several times a week, and with each visit her requests seem to get weirder. After the newspapers, it’s a book about ocean currents, then astrology, poisonous plants, computer coding, crickets, even a book to translate old Norse runes that Kira had to dig out of storage.

The girl doesn’t talk much on any of her visits, but Kira has managed to get her to tell some things about herself. Her name is Cora, and she’ll be attending Beacon Hills High next year for her senior year. She lives with her brother. She has a bunch of friends, but she never names them. Cora only calls them by the nicknames she’s given them, and her friends all hate.

Kira also finds out some things that Cora doesn’t tell her. Cora’s full name is Cora Hale, and she’s part of the McCall pack, or at least friendly with it. Kira had tried not to stop getting exited whenever the girl walked in, foxes and wolves don’t get along according to her mother, but she couldn’t  at the help the beat her heart skipped at the sight of Cora.

‘Screamer is making me get a haircut,’ Cora mopes as they walk to the mythology section one day.

‘I like your hair,’ Kira says, she reaches out to tuck a strand behind Cora’s ear, but quickly pulls back her hand when she realizes what she’s doing.

‘Thanks,’ Cora says with one of her rare smiles.

The next time Cora comes in is unlike any of her previous visits. The werewolf vaults the front desk, and pulls Kira to the ground, shielding her from what looks like pixies. When the little winged creatures have moved further into the library, Cora sits back and looks at Kira with a resigned face.

‘I need to tell you something. It’s going to strange, but I-‘

‘Pixies!’ Kira squeals a little. ‘Oh my god, I didn’t think they could exist this far south. They usually prefer colder weather. But I guess there would be warm-weather pixies, too. That makes sense.’

‘You’re not freaking out,’ Cora says, looking a little stunned.

Kira blushes and nods. ‘I also know you’re a werewolf. I know… a lot, actually.’

‘How?’

‘I’m a kitsune.’

‘What is that?’

‘A Japanese fox spirit,’ Kira says. She goes into the teacher mode she inherited from her dad, and starts explaining, ‘We all have a different kind of power. I’m a thunder kitsune, so I can do stuff with electricity. We’re tricksters, but that doesn’t mean we’re evil. Some of us are, the nogitsunes, but there are very few of them and my mom says they’re all trapped. She’s a kitsune too.’

When Kira stops to catch her breath, Cora doesn’t say anything. She just keeps looking at Kira with a stunned, and slightly awed, expression. Then Cora is on her, crawling into Kira’s lap and pressing their lips together. Kira doesn’t move for a second in surprise, but then she wraps her arms around Cora and kisses her until the buzzing in her ears starts to get annoying.

‘The pixies are coming back,’ Cora murmurs against Kira’s lips.

‘We should probably go.’

‘We have a trap set up in an alley two blocks away.’

‘You want some help?’

Cora crawls out Kira’s lap to check how close the pixies are.

‘What have you got, Foxy?’

Kira feels a bubble of pride at having earned a nickname. She pulls her belt out of her shorts and flicks her wrist, making the sections click together into a katana. Cora raises an eyebrow.

‘Would this work?’ Kira grins, flashing her eyes orange.

‘It’ll do.’

Cora lets her eyes shift to yellow and her fangs drop. She pulls Kira up, and together they jump over the counter and run out of the library, the pixies on their heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
